


Kommunikation

by Rhapsodie (spacerhapsody)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Saison 2013/14, i.e. Phantomtore und der ganze Mist
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacerhapsody/pseuds/Rhapsodie
Summary: Eigentlich ist Patrick sauer auf ihn, weil normale Kommunikation nicht so ganz Stefans Stärke ist. Aber dann fällt ihnen wieder auf, dass es nicht immer die normale Art sein muss.





	Kommunikation

**Author's Note:**

> Kennt ihr das, wenn man eigentlich nur ein paar harmlose Streitereien und ein bisschen was Romantisches/Nettes schreiben will und es dann plötzlich ins P18 abwandert? Nein? Ähm... Ich auch nicht. Was. (That escalated quickly.)

„Vollidiot“, wurde er von Patrick begrüßt, der wohl geradewegs vom Flughafen hierher gefahren war, denn abgesehen von dieser Bemerkung ließ er Stefan erst mal stehen, um seinen Koffer hinter sich in ihre Wohnung zu ziehen.   
  
  
„Was?“, fragte Stefan, während er die Tür schloss und Patrick dann, immer noch nicht ganz sicher, worauf zur Hölle der andere damit hinauswollte, ins Wohnzimmer folgte. Patrick hatte seinen Koffer bereits dort abgestellt und sich stattdessen eine Wasserflasche gegriffen, die er jetzt in einem Zug fast zur Hälfte leerte. Anscheinend war er tatsächlich direkt nach dem Heimflug aus der Türkei losgefahren und hatte nicht mal mehr Zeit, sich etwas zu trinken zu besorgen. Oder seine, wahrscheinlich vom Schlafen im Flugzeug, ziemlich zerzausten Haare zu ordnen.  
  
  
„Vollidiot“, wiederholte Patrick und stellte die Flasche wieder ab, bevor er es ihm noch einmal sagte, nur ein bisschen lauter, und mit direktem Blick auf Stefan, „Du bist so ein unglaublicher  _Vollidiot_.“  
  
  
Gedanklich ging Stefan allen Mist durch, den er in der guten Woche, die der 1. FC im Trainingslager verbracht hatte, veranstaltet haben könnte, allerdings fiel ihm nicht besonders viel ein. Gut, ihr Spiel gegen Freiburg war eine ziemliche Katastrophe gewesen, aber darüber hatten sie einerseits schon mehr als genug geredet, und, was noch viel wichtiger war, Patrick würde ihm wegen so etwas keine Vorwürfe machen oder ihm ein paar Beleidigungen an den Kopf werfen.  
  
  
Da es nach dem Spiel nicht besonders viel zu feiern gegeben hatte, war auch sein Geburtstag relativ harmlos und vor allem kurz ausgefallen, deswegen konnte da auch eigentlich kaum etwas vorgefallen sein.  
  
  
Also nein, ihm fiel gerade wirklich nichts ein, was Patrick zu seiner mehr oder weniger gewagten These brachte, was ihm anscheinend auch anzusehen war – womit er wohl genau so ratlos aussah, wie er sich gerade fühlte. Nicht nur wegen Patrick, auch immer noch wegen diesem verdammten Spiel; wegen all den verdammten letzten Spielen, in denen er nicht getroffen hatte; und wegen der ganzen Scheiße, die ihm seit dem Spiel gegen Hoffenheim nicht mehr losließ und  _oh_. Er hatte plötzlich doch so eine leise Ahnung, was Patrick ihm sagen wollte.  
  
  
Falls ihm diese plötzliche Erkenntnis ebenfalls anzusehen war, nahm Patrick sie nicht mehr wahr, denn der stemmte inzwischen die Hände in die Hüften und sah ihn so vorwurfsvoll an wie lange nicht mehr, und Stefan sank ein bisschen in sich zusammen und lehnte sich leicht gegen den Türrahmen, um wenigstens nicht ganz so wacklig auf den Beinen dazustehen.  
  
  
„Warum hast du denn nichts  _gesagt_? Ich dachte, wir würden über so was  _reden_.“  
  
  
Und irgendwie hatte er ja auch Recht. Eigentlich hatten sie das inzwischen ganz gut im Griff und redeten über Dinge, die sie beschäftigten, anstatt nach ein paar Monaten im Nachhinein vielleicht doch zu ehrliche Interviews darüber zu geben.   
  
  
Natürlich hatte er nicht so viele Vergleichswerte, wie man sich nach Phantomtoren und deren Nachwirkungen seinem Freund gegenüber verhalten sollte, aber in dem Moment wusste er zumindest, dass er sich mal wieder ziemlich dämlich angestellt hatte. Erst recht, wenn Patrick ihm die ganze Zeit über ehrlich sagte, wie es um seine Verletzungen wirklich stand, und Stefan wusste, wie ungern er darüber und vor allem die damit verbundenen Sorgen redete.  
  
  
„Scheiße, Kies, ich muss aus ‘ner  _Zeitung  _erfahren, dass es dir schon monatelang nicht gut geht, weil du mir erzählst, dass du die ganze Sache nicht so wild siehst und nicht an dich ranlässt.“ Spätestens, als Patrick die Hände wieder von der Hüfte gelöst hatte, um stattdessen wild mit diesen zu gestikulieren, wobei diese Gesten inzwischen Stefans Status an Hilflosigkeit erreicht hatten, wusste er, dass er wirklich ein gottverdammter  _Vollidiot  _war.   
  
  
Wenn er jemandem vertrauen konnte, mit  _allem  _vertrauen konnte, auch mit diesem ganzen Mist, dann war es Patrick, und den hatte er jetzt so auflaufen lassen, nur weil er gedacht hatte, dass er schon irgendwie allein damit klarkam. Und weil er geglaubt hatte, dass er allein damit klarkommen  _musste_ , weil er es im Grunde ja auch selbst ausgelöst hatte, auch wenn die Ausmaße, die die ganze Sache inzwischen angenommen hatte, eindeutig zu weit gingen.  
  
  
„Tut mir leid, Pat…“ Stefan löste sich aus dem Türrahmen und ging ein paar zitternde Schritte auf ihn zu.  
  
  
„Ich weiß“, sagte Patrick nur leise, was Stefan verwundert aufsehen ließ. Der Blick, mit dem Patrick ihn ansah, ließ ihn wieder Inne halten, und er biss sich stattdessen nur auf die Unterlippe. Das war nicht das Lächeln, dass er sich verdient hatte, das  _wusste  _er; aber es war genau das, das er jetzt brauchte.  
  
  
„Red‘ mit mir, okay?“   
  
  
Stefan nickte leicht, was wohl alles war, was Patrick noch als Antwort brauchte, denn der überbrückte die letzten zwei Schritte Abstand zwischen ihnen und zog ihn fest in seine Arme, so dass Stefan sich einfach nur noch gegen ihn sinken ließ und gleichzeitig wusste, dass er sich auch tatsächlich daran halten würde. Um sich das hier, das  _alles_ ,  _Patrick_  auch zu verdienen.  
  
  
Später. Denn im Moment fiel ihm vor allem auf, wie verdammt lange knappe zehn Tage sein konnten.  
„Ich hab dich vermisst“, murmelte er gegen Patricks Schulter, der ihn daraufhin einen Augenblick lang noch dichter an sich heranzog, wie auch immer er das möglich machte, bevor er ihn ein Stück von sich schob und stattdessen eine Hand an Stefans Hinterkopf legte und ihn so durchdringlich ansah, dass Stefan schon wieder versucht war, sich irgendwo anzulehnen.  
  
  
„Ich dich auch“, raunte Patrick ihm zu, bevor er ihn endlich zu sich heranzog, um ihn zu küssen. Seine Lippen waren rau, und er war natürlich nicht frisch rasiert, und vor allem schmeckte er einfach  _so wahnsinnig gut_ , dass Stefan bereits jetzt leise in Kuss hineinstöhnte und ungeduldig mit der Hüfte nach vorne stieß.  
  
  
„Es geht nicht nur um mich“, schaffte er es zwischen ein paar Küssen hervorzubringen, „Norina macht schon genug für mich mit, und dann noch der ganze Mist… Ich will nicht noch mehr Leute da mit reinziehen. Erst recht nicht, wenn ich Schuld daran bin.“ Stefan drängte sein Knie zwischen Patricks Beine, der darauf scharf die Luft einzog.  
  
  
„Das hatten wir doch schon“, Patricks Hände schoben sich unter den Saum seines Pullovers und dann langsam weiter nach oben, über Stefans Bauchmuskeln zu dessen Rücken, krallten sich dabei immer wieder ganz leicht in seiner erhitzten Haut fest, „Es war eine Scheißsituation. Und egal, was passiert ist, langsam muss auch mal wieder gut sein.“ Inzwischen waren seine Hände auf Stefans Oberkörper zum Liegen gekommen, über seinem hämmernden Herzen, und Patrick hielt kurz Inne, lehnte seine Stirn gegen Stefans und schloss dabei die Augen. „Du kannst mich überall mit reinziehen, ich hoffe, du weißt das.“  
  
  
“Okay.“ Für einen Moment küsste er Patrick nur ganz sanft, die Hände im Nacken des anderen verschränkt. „Ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich das wieder hinbiegen soll. Wenn das ewig so weitergeht, komm ich damit nicht klar…“   
  
  
Patrick drängte ihn Richtung Sofa, ohne sich von ihm zu lösen, die Hände noch immer unter seinem Pullover. „Das wird es nicht. Die Leute vergessen so was auch wieder, spätestens, wenn sie jemand anderen finden, an dem sie ihren ganzen Mist auslassen können.“ Er zupfte leicht an dem störenden Stoff, so dass Stefan automatisch die Arme hob und Patrick seinen Pullover kurz darauf achtlos neben die Couch fallen ließ. Stefan hingegen drückte er auf das Sofa, was dieser auch breitwillig annahm, allerdings nicht ohne die Ärmel von Patricks Shirt zu greifen und ihn mit sich zu ziehen.   
  
  
Keuchend landete er zwischen Stefans Beinen und schob seine Hand wie zufällig genau zu dessen Mitte, um dort kurz, viel zu kurz, zuzupacken. Gott, er war so verdammt hart, er brauchte ihn. Jetzt.  _Immer_. Fast bemerkte er nicht einmal, wie Patrick sich am Knopf und schließlich auch am Reißverschluss seiner Jeans zu schaffen machte; jedenfalls nicht, bis seine Finger sich direkt um seine Erektion schlossen, und  _fuck_ , Patrick wusste genau, was er tat.  
  
  
„Am Samstag denkst du einfach nicht dran und machst dein Tor, das hilft garantiert.“ Er packte fester zu als zuvor, bewegte seine Hand fast quälend langsam auf und ab, während Stefan sich inzwischen nur noch in den Stoff des Couchbezuges krallte, als er stöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken war.   
  
  
„ _Dir_ “, sagte Patrick, der genau so schnell und laut atmete wie Stefan selbst, als seine Hand wieder zurückzog und er sich ein Stück weiter nach oben arbeitete und den Weg von Stefans Bauchnabel bis zu seinen Brustwarzen küsste, „ hilft es auf jeden Fall.“ Seine Zunge glitt über Stefans Hals, direkt über seinen rasenden Puls, bis er leicht in die empfindliche Haut biss, und Stefan hätte schwören können, dass er bei seinem erneuten Aufstöhnen leise lachte.   
  
  
„Und jetzt“, fuhr Patrick fort, als er sich wieder etwas aufsetzte, so dass Stefan sich auf den Unterarmen abstützen musste, um ihn anzusehen. Wenn seine Haare vorhin durcheinander gewesen waren, glichen sie jetzt dem reinsten Chaos, wie sie wirr in alle Richtungen abstanden oder ihm an der Stirn klebten, und verdammt, es war einfach nur  _heiß_ , „Jetzt hilf  _mir  _endlich aus dem Teil raus!“  
  
  
„Ich hätte gleich mit dir reden sollen“, keuchte Stefan, als er ihm das T-Shirt über den Kopf zog, nur um kurz darauf im Gegenzug die Jeans von den Beinen gezogen zu bekommen. Patrick grinste leicht und drückte ihn wieder zurück aufs Sofa, ließ sich selbst auch gleich halb mit nach vorne fallen.  
  
  
„Dafür, dass du manchmal zu viel denkst“, flüsterte er atemlos gegen Stefans Lippen, „Denkst du ab und zu wirklich ganz schön  _wenig_.“ Womit er Recht hatte, dachte Stefan, und dann war auch dieser letzte sinnvolle Gedanke wie weggefegt und alles war nur noch Patrick (Stefans Finger gruben sich tief in seine Haare), Patrick (dessen Zunge  _Dinge_ mit ihm anstellte, bevor Stefan einfach nur noch leicht verzweifelt seinem Mund entgegen stoßen konnte),  _Patrick_ , und ein ersticktes „ _Pat!_ “ auf seinen Lippen, als er kam.  
  
  
  
\---  
  
  
  
Stefan versuchte auszublenden, dass sie hinten lagen, um sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen, was ihm natürlich nicht so ganz gelang. Alles andere aber hatte er aber tatsächlich aus seinen Gedanken verdrängt, und als er schließlich Simons Ball aus dem Augenwinkel auf sich zukommen sah,  _wusste_  er einfach, was er zu tun hatte. Spätestens, als der Ball vor seinen Füßen landete, wusste er auch, dass es dieses Mal nicht nur funktionieren  _musste_ , sondern auch würde – trotzdem sah er Sekunden später wie gebannt auf das Netz und hielt den Atem an, nur für den Fall, dass doch noch einer die Fahne heben sollte, falls doch noch ein Pfiff ertönte.  
  
  
Nichts von dem geschah. Stattdessen brach ein ohrenbetäubender Jubel über ihn herein und Stefan rannte weiter Richtung Kurve, lachend, schreiend, die Faust gen Himmel gereckt, und Scheiße, er hätte die ganze Welt umarmen können, noch bevor Gonzo und nach und nach auch seine anderen Mitspieler ihn erreicht hatten und ihn überschwänglich in die Arme zogen. Es ging doch.  _Es ging doch_.  Es war letztendlich so  _einfach_ , obwohl sich im Grunde nichts an seiner Situation geändert hatte – außer, dass er mit Patrick geredet hatte.   
  
  
„He, Kies, das Spiel läuft noch!“, rief Simon ihm über den Lärm des Stadions hinweg zu, „Und wir haben noch nicht gewonnen!“  
  
  
Stefan nickte ihm zu, auch wenn er sich für den Augenblick eingestehen musste, dass er heute tatsächlich schon gewonnen hatte. Und auch wenn er sich die letzten Tage über schon ausreichend bei Patrick bedankt hatte, würde er das nach dem Spiel garantiert noch mal tun, und auch endlich richtig, auf eine nicht  _ganz  _so nonverbale Art. Allein schon, weil er es mit so einem Vollidioten wie ihm aushielt.


End file.
